Rain and Sun
by Timsobe
Summary: This story takes place 2 years after DMC 4 following Nero Dante Rukia and Lady. Wondering what happened to the red head and who is this new girl look inside for all the answers. Looking for Feedback.
1. Story Time

As he fell back he looked up toward the raining sky. "Why does it always rain like this when shit happens". He felt himself get kicked in the back of the head and started soaring another direction. "Maybe i should stop going out when it rains. Yeah I'll do that." A hand grasped his face as he was slammed into the ground leaving a small crater. His vision had started to blur and he was bleeding from his head, mouth, ears, he looked for his sword. It was stuck in the ground almost 10ft away. Suddenly a yell to his left and the sound of blades cutting air and flesh. He felt himself fall to the ground he landed on his knees and fell forward onto his stomach and blacked out. This man was Nero age 22.

Dante yelled with a grin on his face cutting at the demons. Nero's current love Rukia was tearing through them with a great scythe yelling for him as his face hit. "Rukia fight now we'll get him in a minute" Dante yelled over the growls of the demons. The fight lasted less then 5 minutes with the two of them both fighting. When Nero awoke he was in Devil May Cry in his room with bandages crossing his chest. He tried to sit up but couldn't, he then saw Rukia rushing toward him. "Remind me not to take missions on rainy days." he said as he blacked out again.

When he awoke he sat up more easily and crawled out of bed and walked down stairs. He looked about the room Dante was asleep in his chair with an open pizza box in front of him. Nero took a slice and ate it slowly then stomped his foot on the ground toppling Dante and waking him. "What the fuck man you take my pizza and tip my chair over? You've got a weird way of thanking people." Dante said as he rose to his feet. Nero felt arms wrap around him "Don't go out on rainy days." he turned to see Rukia smiling up at him with her green eyes glowing brightly. Nero laughed and kissed her "Thanks babe." Dante threw his hands up and let them fall smacking his jacket "You should give me a cut for saving your sorry ass ya know." Nero looked at Dante and laughed.

Dante had now settled back into his chair. "So why not tell us what happened to bring down the infamous Nero." Nero looked away from the TV. "Huh?" Rukia looked up at him "Yeah why were you lying face down in the gravel?" He now being his full height of 6'4 looked down at his petite girlfriend and moved a piece of long dark hair away from her eyes "Maybe another time." Dante stood up and walked in front of the TV "Come on man telling a story is funner then watching Attack of the Show!". "Yeah please." Rukia said making a puppy dog face. Nero sighed "Fine... So it was about 3pmish yesterday." Nero pointed a finger at Dante "God knows where you were and," He pointed a finger toward Rukia "You were out buying actual food." Nero rubbed his small goatee that he was thought was a work of art planted onto his face.

"So I got a call stating that a group of demons had been spotted by the park. So i figured ah what the hell better then playing CoD all day. Soooo i packed up my stuff and went out. When i got to the park it had started to rain and the Demons had already killed two bystanders. As i approached them they turned to me sensing me. I unloaded a few rounds into them but they didn't even flinch they charged right at me I tried to call upon Devil Bringer but it wouldn't work. Suddenly two rushed in from behind I cut them down easily but that was just enough time for one of the two that i now presume were S class demons grab me while the other moved in front of my and begin to savagely claw my chest open. I managed to throw the one off and by instinct i threw my Devil Bringer into the face of one of them delivering a good hit but not the blow i was looking for. The other one then bit my neck open allowing a lot of blood to spill. That's when something hit me I suddenly felt very weak like i hadn't eaten or slept in maybe a month i fell to a knee and the one i sent flying charged me. I tried to block but he just batted my sword aside then well I got my ass kicked an you two showed up."

Rukia looked at him for a long moment concern crossing her eyes. Nero put an arm around her as Dante sat silently. Finally the silence was broken by the phone. Dante stood up and answered it "Devil May Cry" It was Trish "Hello Dante I'm gonna be out of town for a while don't break anything or I'll kill you" she said in a almost motherly voice that made Nero cringe. "I won't... Say have you seen Lady around?" Dante said a note of worry crossing his voice. "Nope she takes the money that should be going to me." She laughed "But i suppose as long as you don't have money everyone wins" She laughed at her joke even more. "Fuck you" Dante said as he put the phone down. "Get some rest, got work tomorrow but I'm gonna go grab a drink." Dante shouted in his usual carefree attitude. As Dante headed for the door and Nero upstairs he called Rukia over. "Keep an eye on him make sure he recovers. I got a gut feeling ya know?" She nodded and joined Nero upstairs.


	2. The Caller

Nero rolled over in bed unable to fall back asleep. He looked at the clock, It was 9am. "Who in the hell gets up this eairly. Its blashphomy!" he wispered to himself. He looked at Rukia who was still fast asleep next to him. She was shivering he looked at the window which stood wide open. Groaning he walked over to the window and shut it then slid back into bed putting an arm around Rukia. Soon enough he was back asleep.

When he woke again it was almost noon Rukia had rolled to face him and was buried in his chest. He smiled as she began to wake up herself. When she opened her eyes they had changed color today they were a ocean blue. "Good morning" Nero said as she slid up toward him. "Don't talk not right now just listen" she half groaned. So he did they both listened they could here the wind blowing outside, Dante stirring in his room, the girl he'd brought home with him scurrying down the hall. Then it was silent Nero listened to the sound of Rukia's breathing and the steady beat of her heart. Nero grinned down at her "You wanna?" Rukia looked up at him and smiled as she kissed him.

"God damnit its only noon" Dante said waking up "and they're doing it." He examined the room it was empty. "Maybe i should ask Lady to a movie." He looked at the picture on his nightstand of Trish Lady and Nero standing in front of the shop. "What to do oh what to do... These stands are gonna get me back one of these times." He threw off his covers and showered. Nero held her close feeling her start to breath faster and faster. She moaned his name and dug her fingers into his back. She screamed as they both peaked. Dante could her all this in the shower and laughed "God damn either she hasn't had anything else or hes really that good." He laughed again and turned off the water. He walked down the hall putting on his clothes as he passed their room he slammed his hand on the door and heard Rukia yelp and yell "Fucker!" Nero laughed and looked toward the window "Overcast." As he said that the phone rang.

"Devil May Cry." Dante had answered the phone downstairs. Nero picked up the phone in his and Rukia's room listening in. "Dante I have a job for you" a voice that none of them recognized said. "My service isn't cheep. I hope you know that." "Why of course I do I've been watching you for quite sometime now. Why i remember when you just opened uhh-" Dante cut him off changing to a more serious tone. "Who the hell is this?" "Who I am is not of importance right now what is important is happening just outside of town... I think the fun is just about to begin. Hurry hurry I would hate to she her die" The voice laughed darkly. Dante now shouted "What!? Hello?!" the line had gone dead. Dante shouted "Nero get the fuck down here we have a problem." Nero rushed down stairs still struggling to get his hoddie on. "What?" "I'm going to Mary's if he calls back call me. Alright!" Nero now confused and not much the type to take orders said. "Dante. What the fuck is going on!?" Dante threw on his jacket and picked up his weapons. "Remember call me" He shouted as he rushed out the door.

Dante started his car and drove well over the speed limit to Mary's house. "I wish i could do that teleporting shit Virgil did." When he reached the house the doors had been ripped off and there was blood lining the stairs. "Ahhh fuck!" Dante jumped out of his car without even turning it off and rushed inside. What he found was gruesome. There was blood everywhere on the ceiling the walls the floor there were bits and pieces of what he presumed were Humans stuck to the walls. He saw a demon stuck to the wall held up by the bayonet from Lady's favorite heavy weapon. Then he saw her kneeling on the floor in the center of the room holding on to something it looked like a locket.

"Lady oh shit." He rushed to her. When she looked up she begin to cry. Dante did the only thing he could and held her not sure what to say finally he did say something. "Lady what are you holding?" She held it up and pressed a button it popped open showing a picture of a young couple no older then 15 on both sides. Lady said through her stream of tears "They had come here to be alone but it killed them" She pounded on Dante's chest "It fucking killed them and i was to late!" She begin to cry harder. The demon on the wall twitched and drew in a final breath. "Ahhh could the poor little Mortal could not save the lovers. Pathetic. I enjoyed killing them and-" He was cut short by the sounds of Ebony and Ivory destroying what remained of him. Lady begin yelling. Dante had never seen anyone like this and did the first thing that came to mind. He kissed her. She stopped crying instantly and began to give back. Dante pulled away and whispered "It wasn't your fault." He stood her up. "We need to go." As they walked outside it began raining again this time harder. Lady stood looking at the sky for a moment then let Dante walk her back to his car.

Meanwhile at Devil May Cry the man had called back. "Hello is this Nero?" the voice sounded old and had a heavy accent that sound Chinese. "Who is this is the real question." The voice laughed and took a more serious tone "Drop the smart ass routine or I'll have to tear you head off. Now listen up." The voice changed back to its original tone. "I want you and your little girlfriend to get Dante and Mary and come to Chinatown don't worry about finding me I'll find you" The voice laughed and the line went dead. "Fuck! What the hell, who is this guy?" Rukia had come down stairs and watched the conversation. "Nero? Who was it?" Nero turned to her "I don't know but call Dante I'm gonna make some food." She watched him walk into the small kitchen and bit her lip. She dialed the number for Dante's cell and told him the info. "Its gonna be a long day." Dante said as he shut his phone and sped back to Devil May Cry.


End file.
